I'll be here for you Shadouge
by shadow870
Summary: part of a series of sonic the hedgehog fics.rated T for strong language.


A clear, star filled, night on Mobius...

12:48 AM  
Rouge the bat was walking home from a hard days work at G.U.N... she was exhuasted, and wanted to get home to her apartment quick as possible...she thought about that christmas party at sonic's house a few years ago, shadow really had alot of fun that night,he even admitted it...Rouge thought to herself.

She thought about the picture that was taken with herself and shadow at the party, shadow was completly smashed and was wearing sonics jester hat, holding up his two fingers behind rouges head, he had such a big smile in the picture, and rouge had nearly glomped shadow.

Rouge laughed whenever she thought about that night, and the picture. Sonic had taken it and gave it to Rouge, she had it on her side dresser besides her bed.

But Rouge's trail of thought was cut off as she felt someone grab her by the wrists. She struggled as she was pulled into an alley. Just then, the shadowy figure appeared, and a large white cat held her against the brick wall of the alley, holding a gun at rouges head...

"LET ME G-!!" Rouge started to scream at the cat, but was cut off as the cat thrust his pistol into Rouge's stomach.  
"Not likely, bitch...so i suggest you shut the hell up and gimme your wallet." The White cat said calmly.  
"N-never" Rouge struggled to say weakly. The cat sighed.With great effort, Rouge managed to escape the cats grip and flew up into the air, then dashing down at the cat kicking him in the face. The Cat staggered backwards in dizzyness, covering his mouth, then he looked at his fingers...blood...

"RAAAGH!! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!!" The cat screamed.With that, he drew his gun at Rouge, and fired it at rouge's wing.  
Rouge screamed in pain and fell to the ground, the cat ran up to rouge and began, kicking wildly at her weak body...with that, rouge passed out on the cold floor.

"so be it..." The cat said, and he bent down and pulled out 100 out of Rouge's wallet, then running away into the night.

3:17 AM

Shadow the hedgehog, was sprawled out onto his couch, half asleep, looking at photo's of him and maria on the ARK. Shadow was deep into thought and was supposedly drunk earlier that night as about 6 beer bottles,empty, lay on the floor... though he was sober now...  
Just as he put the photo album on the coffee table in front of him, the doorbell rang.  
"?? WHO THE HELL WANTS SOMTHING AT 3:00 IN THE FUCKING MORNING" Shadow thought to himself.  
"S-shadow?" Rouge said outside the door. "Shady,are you home?"  
Rouge? Shadow thought to himself what's she doing here this early??  
"Shadow, please...open the door" Rouge whimpered.Shadow could hear Rouge crying outside.

Shadow opened the door and saw rouge in tears. She looked beaten up, cold, and...  
"Rouge!! W-what?? Whats happened to you?!"  
"I was..robbed... And..and..." Rouge stammered trying to find words...  
"And what Rouge?" Shadow asked. Rouge was sobbing now.  
The beaten up Rouge ran up to Shadow, crying, and wraped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking shadow down, but he returned the hug, holding her close.  
"Don't worry Rouge,I'll be here for you always, no matter what happens to us.." Shadow said in a comforting voice to rouge, trying to make her feel better.  
Rouge forced a smile, She couldnt believe those words had come from shadow, the violent man she once knew.  
Shadow pulled away from Rouge "Lets get you inside, and get you rested up, so you can tell me what happened"  
This isnt like Shadow, whats gotten into him? Rouge thought.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else"_

Shadow and Rouge sat down on the couch of shadow's apartment.  
"Did you fly here?" Shadow asked.  
Rouge shook her head sadly, and unfolded her wings.And began to cry again.  
"you're wing? It's punctured!? Rouge, tell me what happened.

_"I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
Ive had you so many times but somehow  
I want more"_

"I-i was shot...by the mugger, after I...after I attacked him." Rouge managed to say."Its not that bad though, all i need really to cure my wing is just patch it up for now, and cover it with ice. "Sure, i've got those things" Shadow said.He got up and returned minutes later with the Linen bandages and pack of ice.

_"I dont mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved"_

Shadow felt horrible, he couldnt beleive this had happened. But as he was trying to get the bandages on, he could hear rouge trying to hold back a scream. It must have stung badly. After about 5 minutes, they finally got the bandages on. As Rouge held the icepack at her wing, Shadow picked up the remote and turned the tv off, then turned to face Rouge again. Looking her strait into her eye's.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesnt matter anymore"_

Rouge let out a small laugh, which made Shadow smile.Rouge felt different when she was with Shadow, safer...stronger...happier. Especially now.  
"shadow?" Rouge said, breaking the silence."listening" Shadow said with a grin.  
"I just really want to thank you for helping me out." Rouge said, tears streaming down her face.

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want"_

"Of course Rouge, I couldn't just let you sit outside in the rain, injured." Shadow said calmly, placing a hand on her cheek.  
"S-shadow-?" Rouge began, but was stopped by shadow, Who put a finger up at Rouge's lip.  
"Don't speak." He said.  
Shadow leaned in slowly, as rouge did the same, and finally their lips met into a passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to part, they wished to lay like this forever.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved"_

Shadow slowly pulled himself down, now lying on the couch, Rouge still ontop of him. It seemed like an eternity. So this is love...damn, it feels good...  
After some time went by, the couple finally parted.  
Rouge gave Shadow a sly smile and ran her fingers through the white patch of fur on Shadows chest. He just gave her an evil smile, and began rubbing Rouges shoulders.

_"I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

Rouge rested her head ontop of shadows chest.  
"I want to be with you forever, Shad. I love you." Rouge said quitely.  
" I love you too Rouge, my beautifull white angel." Shadow whispered into Rouge's ear.  
Shadow kissed her on the forehead,but then relized that she was fast asleep. Shadow sighed, and pulled out a blanket from underneath the couch, and pulled it over the two of them, falling asleep on the couch with Rouge in his arms.

"I love you"


End file.
